Ezria 3x13
by Pookiebear1x19
Summary: My version of 3x13


Hey everyone! I have decided that I'm not going to finish my first story. Well this is going to be my version of the I found you Ezria scene in episode 3x13. It's probably going to be a one-shot. Maybe a two-shot. So here it goes. Please review and tell me what you think.

Aria POV

I was sitting at a table on the train thinking about how I wished Ezra was here. All of my friends had dates who could come. Now here I was sitting at this table all alone. All of a sudden Adam Lambert is standing above my table. Of coarse he noticed I was alone. We talked for a few minutes and then he walked away and my thoughts once again were brought to Ezra. I just sat there then finally picked up my drink. I took a drink. It tasted different. The next thing I remember was waking up in a tight, tiny, wooden box. Great.

Ezra POV

My meeting ended earlier than I thought. I was going to go to the end of the train to meet Aria in Philly. I was currently driving to meet her. There is a part of the road that is right beside of the train. I was going to be driving beside the train. Hopefully Aria doesn't see me just yet.

Aria POV

I was in the box screaming and moaning. I suddenly started screaming. A few minutes later I felt people moving me. I was now being moved closer to the edge of the open part of the train. I thought about how I was never going to be able to see Ezra again. To kiss his lips or anything then I started crying louder.

Ezra POV

I was now right beside the train. I see two people in masks moving a box. They looked over at me and must have recognized me. After they saw me they ran towards the entrance of the train leaving the box hanging over the edge. I rolled down my window to yell something before the man and women in masks ran away when all of a sudden I hear all too familiar moans and screams.

Aria POV

I was now hanging over the edge of the train. I heard a car through the open door of the train. The two people in masks moving the box had to be a male and a female. The guy sounded like my dad and the girl sounded like Ali but that was crazy. Anyways I saw through the crack a man driving a car. The two people in masks took one look at him and ran. I wondered who it was? I wish it was Ezra but he's at a stupid meeting.

Ezra POV

As soon as I realized it was Aria screaming. I jumped out of the car and ran. The train had now stopped because I'm guessing they knew someone was hurt. I hurry to the back entrance of the train. Aria is still screaming for her life. I hurry and pull her away from the edge and close the open door.

Aria POV

I heard someone come through the back entrance of the train and pull me back up into safety. I am never going to stop thanking this person. I am not actually going to die!

Ezra POV

I got a hammer and unscrewed the nails. Aria was still crying which made me want to cry. I finally got the nails unscrewed and lifted the lid to the box to find Aria screaming. I hurry and pull her out. She looks up and realizes it's me and smiles. She wraps her arms tightly around me.

Aria POV

I felt someone unscrewing the screws and then lift the lid. When I realized it was Ezra I wrapped my arms so tight around him.

" What are you doing here? ", I asked.

" I was on my way to meet you at the end of the line and surprise you and I saw two people in masks pushing a box and heard your screams and jumped on to the train until I found you. ", He explained.

" Yeah you found me." , I replied.

"Yeah I found you. " , he said,

" Can we get out of here?", I asked.

" Of course", He answered back.

Aria POV

Ezra and I went back to his car. I called the girls to let them know I left with Ezra. We have hugged, kissed, and held on to each other since he found me on the train. We had just arrived back to his apartment. We were still holding onto each others hands with all out strength. My dad thinks I'm staying with Spencer anyways so that gives me an excuse to stay at Ezra's.

Ezra POV

I haven't let go of her this whole time. I guess I was so afraid of that I was going to loose the best thing in my life that I just can't let her go. I don't know what I would have done if she wouldn't have made it. Just the thought of never being able to hold her or kiss her again made me sick. We just got in my apartment when I sit her on my lap on my couch.

Aria POV

Me and Ezra were sitting on the couch when I interrupt the silence.

"Ezra", I said.

" Yeah", He answered.

"What are you thinking about. You have been really quiet.", I asked

" I have been thinking about what would have happened if I lost you tonight. You are the most important thing in my life.", He replied.

Well you didn't loose me did you? , I replied.

" No I didn't. Thank god", He said.

" I love you.", I said.

" I love you more. " , he replied.

We giggled and then cuddled until we fell asleep.

Well I might turn this into a two-shot. It depends on how many reviews I get. Follow me on Twitter ( Team Sparia13 ) Please review. Negative comments will help me improve… Also if you were wondering why I threw out something about Byron and Alison I think they had an affair and they are the big A and etc.


End file.
